And so it is
by Colorblind City
Summary: For an infinite moment, as he stared into her emerald eyes… /I can’t take my eyes off of you, I can’t take my eyes…/ His wish was granted. ONESHOT, Sherlock/Irene, SONGFIC: the blower's daughter by damien rice,


**I know a shouldn't be doing this, but it's been in my mind for a long time and I needed to get it out of my system.**

**The song's "The Blower's Daughter" by Damien Rice, I just thought it fitted them perfectly, except that by the blower's daughter he referees to his flute teacher's daughter, and I don't know anything about irene's family but I don't think her father was a flute teacher. Plus, holmes plays the violin.**

**you should listen to it while you read, it's a very sentimental song. but just suggesting.**

**I can't help imagining Watson singing this song though, maybe cause Jude law was in Closer and that's when I first heard the song.**

**The next chapter of Glowingly will be up today even if I have to die trying**

* * *

_And so it is_

_And so it is _

_Just like you said it would be _

_Life goes easy on me…_

_Most of the time_

He was staring out his window, but he wasn't looking for any clues or details in the crowded street, he was just staring. The bright white light shining upon him didn't feel quite as bad as he thought when he pulled the curtains open.

Some ever-thinking part of his mind registered that the loneliness eased with the light; even if it wasn't warm like her soft breath on his cheek… he sighed and closed his eyes. The inquisitive part noticed that it made the memory more vivid, without his eyes to distract him he could feel her brimming eyes staring at him intensely with unwavering sadness…

Unwillingly opening his eyes, he rubbed his face with his cold hands, trying to get rid of the crushing feeling in his chest. He sighed. He was sighing too much recently, he considered asking Watson about the possibility of a lung disease, but as soon as the thought crossed his head he flinched and slapped his face dramatically, he couldn't even come up with good excuses anymore. It was pathetic.

_And so it is_

_The shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her skies_

He handcuffed her in a futile attempt to stop her, but she was leaving him. Again. He wasn't sure he would be able to stand it this time.

He smiled sadly, she was indeed much smarter than him, for she depended only on herself, she was free to go, and he was bound to stay there, waiting for her.

For a desperate moment he blamed himself, wishing he could love her. Maybe that was what she wanted all along. Maybe then she would stay.

But he couldn't love her, no matter how much he begged to.

And there was no way she would stay, she wouldn't let herself be defined by a place, she wouldn't let herself be owned by anyone.

_I can't take my eyes off of you,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you…_

She smiled tearfully, like she didn't really want to go. For once, he decided to let her fool him.

_I can't take my eyes off of you,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you…_

For an infinite moment, as he stared into her emerald eyes…

_I can't take my eyes off of you,_

_I can't take my eyes…_

His wish was granted.

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it should be_

_We'll both forget the breeze…_

_Most of the time_

He kept staring. Maybe the disease was in his eyes. Maybe the disease was the image of her face. He wouldn't be needing the photograph anymore.

That wasn't the first time she left him; and, most likely, it wouldn't be the last one.

It was an unspoken agreement; she would fly away, without regrets, without farewells, he would sigh and keep living, always watching the sky for any sign of her, until one day, when there was no longer room for her in his busy mind, she would come in through the window, demanding her rightful place in his heart, forgetting and forgiving he would concede it, until she was everything and anything for him, that was when she had to fly again.

That's the way she set it. And he grudgingly obliged.

_And so it is_

_The colder water_

_The blower's daughter_

_The pupil in denial_

'How to keep her?' was the ever constant question, though.

His selfish nature couldn't accept that that was the only way he could have her; he needed to have her every minute, every second. He needed her permanently. So he kept torturing himself looking for a way to tie her down.

But no matter how much he tried, she was like water slipping trough his fingers, like the wind, blowing away into the horizon, and he'd be left staring after her, always hoping that someday she would willing encage herself in his arms.

_I can't take my eyes off of you,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you…_

Her dark curls shining in the sunset light, her angelical face softer than ever.

_I can't take my eyes off of you__,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you…_

As long as he can stare at her

_I can't take my eyes off of you,_

_I can't take my eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes…_

He loves her

_Oh! Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Did I say that I want to__ leave it all behind?_

But then she's gone. How can he love her then?

He doesn't, he hates her and curses the day they met.

He swears that, next time, he won't love her.

_I can't take my mind off of you,_

_I can't take my mind off of you…_

But she's his eternal mystery

_I can't take my mind off of you,_

_I can't take my mind off of you…_

And his only purpose in life is to figure her out

_I can't take my mind off of you,_

_I can't take my mind, my mind, my mind_

Until that happens, he will stare out the window, waiting.

'_til I find somebody new_

* * *

Hope I conveyed my interpretation properly. Sometimes I feel like people can read my mind and I don't have to say something.

Now I'll go back to glowingly. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
